Unstoppable Mission 2: The Queen's Wings
The Queen's Wings is the second Unstoppable Mission. Email Atticus, Jake and Pony brief you. In this mission you have to track down one of the missing ingredients of the serum antidote: the copper butterfly wing from Britannia, which is now present day England. Travel Colchester Castle You first travel to Colchester Castle. Before that, you get to learn about the history of Brittania, Queen Boudica and the Iceni tribe rebellion against the Roman Empire. GAME: Wander beneath the castle to look for four keys. When you have found them, unlock the gate and find the treasure. Press 'M' to look at the map and hide the map. Hold 'SHIFT' to run. You have 8 minutes before the guards do their sweeping. The treasure is a butterfly brooch. Who left it? Why is the item so important? Royal Butterfly Conservatory Travel to a butterfly observatory in London to discover which species of butterfly the brooch is. GAME: Talk to the entomologist. She tells you that in order to determine the butterfly species of the brooch you found, you need to observe the accessory and describe it - hind wings, fore wings, top bottom wings. You need to know what the entomologist mentioned, and then you start your description. Answer 5 questions correctly. SPOILER!!! Q1 - What's the predominant color of the wing? A1 - Orange Q2 - What's the color of the fore wings? A2 - Orange Q3 - Is there any special mark? A3 - It has a dark black spot on each wings Q4 - What's the shape of the hind wings? A4 - It's flat, but there's like wavy pattern Q5 - What's the color of the hind wings? A5 - Orange Once you answer all the questions, the entomologist shows you the butterfly you described. It's Large Copper Butterfly, exactly as in the brooch. But, she told you the bad news, it's gone. A woman by the name "Mrs. Drina Brown" is said to have got her hands on the butterfly and taken it out from the conservatory. Something about Drina Brown is strange... Westminster Palace Travel to this Lucian Stronghold GAME: Break the encryption key by finding words in the grid. The words could be diagonal, horizontal, vertical, or even reverse. Your starting score is 1000; if you make mistakes, the score is decreased. When the encryption is done, it reveals the picture of a statue of Queen Boudica. You check it, and find Queen Victoria's diary hidden in it. Drina Brown is actually the Queen herself. The diary directly tells you that she hid the butterfly somewhere at the Tower of London, protected by the guard in black. Tower of London The Piercers caught up with you again. It's the same one in our previous mission. Get away with Madrigal's finest creation: the amphibious car. GAME: PART 1 - Road Use the left and right arrow key to switch lanes. Up arrow key to speed up, down arrow key to slow down. Avoid cars and keep speeding up until you lose the Piercers. In the end of PART 1, there's a traffic jam. There's an instruction to turn right. That's when you travel on the Thames River. PART 2 - River The Piercers won't give up, they will throw buoys to kill you. Shoot down the boat. Use the left and right arrow keys to avoid obstacles. Use the mouse to aim and shoot with the left-click. That was a runaway for a lifetime. When you reach the Tower of London, read the info about the legend of Ravens and the guards of the tower. There's a raven stands by the golden plate. Examine it, and you found the ingredient hidden in the hole: Large Copper Butterfly's right wing inside a glass pendant. REPORT Jake, Atticus, and Pony congratulate you. Amy and Dan are now one step closer to stopping Pierce. An agent will pick up what you have found, and send it to the siblings. Now we have four ingredients, three more to go. Server The extra game in this mission is about decoding a series of paired letters. It is a password to a secure bank account. The Code: AR MD MD GA LA DE IN NH NC The Answer: Yggdrasil Yggdrasil is known as the "tree of life" in Norse Mythology. According to vikingmythology.com, this eternal green Ash tree appears in the middle of Asgard, where the gods live. Also, there exists a well (named Urd) in one of the roots of this tree where the three Norns live. Named Urðr (Wyrd), Verðandi and Skuld, these three beings spend most of their time spinning the threads of life, deciding the fate of every human, animal and god. Aftermath Category:Breakaway Category:Unstoppable Missions